the army
by Maj Odyssey
Summary: Never mistreat a middle child you dont know what they might do doing, luckily for twilight's brother odyssey he joined the army and never saw his family to this day, looking back maybe it could have been stopped


The doctors and nurses came rushing into the room where my mother was my farther sat very patiently in the waiting room, my all to good brother was sat next to him and i sat across the room not giving the slightest bother in the world, instead i sit listening to music not being noticed at all, a doctor came through with a big clipboard with a very concerned look on his face "Is everything alright Doctor?" he looked up and scratched his head "we are having a little difficulty with machinery nothing that should halt the birth but its a little odd, nothing seems to be wrong with the actual electronics" the idiot stared at him blankly "Oh" the doctor continued through the waiting room then he turned to me with my earphones in " HEY, TAKE THOSE OUT YOUR IN A HOSPITAL!" he shouted, i took them out " what does that have to do with anything?" his faced turned red "Your mother is about to give BIRTH to YOUR LITTLE SISTER!, HOW CAN YOU NOT BE BOTHERED!" i sighed and put my earphones back in" Don't you ignore me!-" he was cut off by a doctor walking in "Congratulations on being a third time farther sir!" he quickly shot into the room with shining armor trailing behind " well done douche now hes in a bad mood he might not want to take me to school tomorrow and make me late" i rolled my eyes "you have magic, teleport there you stupid cock" his face shrunk " easy for you to say fly boy he then entered corridor.

I am a Pegasus which makes matters worse, shining armor got everything i didn't now there is some pony else im probably going to get thrown out of it all now.

i turned off my music player and slowly walked through the doors into the corridor "Room 10x" i slowly entered revealing my farther holding a small purple foal sat next to my mother "This is the happiest thing that has happened since shining-"knowing what he was about to say i backed out of the room, that tore me up inside as shining looked upto my once farther and smiled, what about me, wasn't he happy about me?, well fuck you then.

The next few years i tried to keep away from my farther, my mother wasnt to bad but, seemed to be distant. Im now in my teen years, aged 15, shining is 20 and twilight is 5.

"Mother, im doing a flight test soon and parrents are alowed to watch, could you come watch me it may help me a little"  
She turned and looked at me angrily " No!, We are about to take twilight to see if she will be accepted into the School for gifted unicorn's, i cant be watching some test that doesnt really mean anything!" Actually this is the test that determines weather i graduate with a good score or not, screw you then if you take her over me then fine "Alright then, i guess you dont want to see see me graduate either or See me become sucessfull, you know what Screw thid familly im joining the army as soon as i turn 16" she just turned to me again angrily "NOT NOW ODYSSEY!" she left with twilight and my farther doing the shit they want while Shining armour stood laughing at me, i swear if i where any older i would smash his face off.

Now im 16 i kept my prommise, in words i ran away from my familly and pretended to be homeless so they would let me in without my parents permisson, what would they care they never did, but to this day i feel that i did the best thing i ever did and i stand proud of it.

I forgot about them im sure they forgot me when i left, maybe they never moved to a bigger house in and phillydelphia instead twilight used my room, hate the thought that i left everything except my bag full of 100 bit notes and the Beret Cap badge my uncle gave me before he died, the words "Royal dragon guards" are marked onto it, still a nice cap badge i can actually use from time to time, i use it for best as it is very shinny, maybe one day this cap badge will fall back into my familly but over my dead body first.

maybe that will remind them of the son they once had, just maybe.

**Aurthors notes: its a very short story, it might be a one shot but i may continue it, peice**


End file.
